Conventionally, an image forming apparatus includes: a drawer which includes a photosensitive drum; a development unit which includes a development roller; and a toner cartridge which accommodates a toner. The drawer is configured to move between a mount position at which the drawer is mounted on the image forming apparatus and a drawn position at which the drawer is drawn from the image forming apparatus. The toner cartridge includes: a first housing having a discharge port for discharging the toner; and a first shutter configured to move between a first closed position at which the discharge port is closed and a first open position at which the discharge port is opened. The development unit includes: a second housing having a reception port for receiving the toner discharged from the discharge port; and a second shutter configured to move between a second closed position at which the reception port is closed and a second open position at which the reception port is opened. When the drawer on which the toner cartridge is mounted moves from the drawn position to the mount position, the first shutter moves from the first closed position to the first open position, and the second shutter moves from the second closed position to the second open position.